Such a safety ski binding became known from AT-PS 386 961 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,252) and has been successful because the danger of an icing up of the sensitive release member is avoided by the tight shielding of the electromechanical release member. The known solution provides an electromagnet with a flap anchor as the electromechanical release member on which a locking system is supported, which, when the anchor has dropped off, holds the control element in its rest position so that also the locking mechanism of the jaw can be held in its locked position.